Potions Twins
by Calypphire
Summary: Sequel to Potions Child. Harry and Severus not only have to deal with raising their girls, but also keeping the nosy Ministry out of their lives. Rated for slash in later chapters.
1. Whimpers and Letter

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: This is the sequel to Potions Child. It is quite possible that this may turn into either a Potions Trilogy or a Potions Five Saga. Also, to everyone who reviewed Potions Child, I like to thank you all. Take care, sign Calypphire.

Chapter One

Whimpers and Letter

Wails could be heard from down the hallway, and they travelled along until they reached the other bedroom. The sound reached the ears of two sets of ears, stirring the owners.

"Mmm," groaned one of the owners.

He opened his green eyes and lifted his head. He looked at the time; it was just after three in the morning. The cries continued.

"Hmm?" the other let out a noise.

"I've got it, Sev," the first said, pulling out of his partner's arms and putting on his glasses before getting out of the bed.

Harry Potter walked out of the room, grabbing his dressing gown on the way. He moved down the hallway until he reached the room that wasn't too far from his and Severus's room. He entered the room, summoned for the lights to be turned on and when they were alight, he could see everything.

He was in his daughters' nursery; everything was in place, from the change tables to the toys. Over on the right of Harry were the two cots and in these cots were his and Severus's girls. However one was fast asleep, the other was sitting up, holding the bars with her little hands.

Harry sighed a little.

"Madison," he said in a soothing voice, walking over to the cot. "You should be asleep sweetie."

Madison looked up her father and reached up with her hands, wanting to be picked up. Harry gave a small smile and picked her up and placed her upon his hip, her head was upon his shoulder. She was still whimpering.

"It'll be all right, sweetie," he said.

Harry looked over towards Madison's sister. Kaitlyn was starting to stir, probably because of her sister's cries.

"Is everything all right?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Harry turned to see Severus walking in.

"I thought I told you to stay in our room," said Harry.

"No, you told me that you've got it, didn't say anything about staying in bed," Severus pointed out.

Harry couldn't say anything back, as he knew Severus was correct. Severus walked over to him and Madison.

"Now, I'll ask again," he said, "Is everything all right?"

"I believe its Maddy's teething," Harry replied.

Severus nodded. It was hard to believe the girls were six months old all ready, once they were these tiny little girls who couldn't even lift their heads up, or do anything without their fathers' assistance. Now, they're starting sit up by themselves, crawl and smile and now they were beginning to teeth.

Because of the pain that as going through their mouth it was quite understandable on why either one would scream their tiny little lungs out. Speaking of cries, Kaitlyn started to stir and she began to whimper, starting up her own set of cries.

"Good thing I did come along when I did," said Severus, going over to Kaitlyn's cot to pick up their second daughter.

The girls looked so alike, both bearing Severus's cheeks and their eyes were almost almond shaped. At first they had no idea where the almond shape had come from, until Sirius said that they had Lily's eyes. Neither one received onyx nor emerald for their eye colour, instead they had a mixture of light brown, green and freckles of blue. Both parents agreed that it was a mixture from both sides.

Their hair was the obvious black, though it was still short, however starting to show signs of growing. Both fathers could just see their girls now with long, beautiful jet black hair when they are older than what they were now.

Right now, just getting through these next few days was proving to be a little bit of hell.

"We best check to see if they need changing," Severus suggested, "As well as feed them, hopefully to calm them down some."

Harry didn't disagree to this and helped Severus with the girls. By doing this, it did help settle the girls down just enough, but it still didn't stop the pain that was seething within their gums.

"Looks like we're in for another long round," said Harry.

Severus nodded. "Not surprising," he said, walking over to sit himself down in one of the armchairs and tried to sooth Kaitlyn down.

Harry looked at his partner; he had really 'deflated' since after giving birth to Madison. He wasn't the only one; Harry got his flat stomach back too. What helped was that both men had been getting their 'exercise' from caring for their daughters'. Though, they have been doing other things to get their firm stomachs back. At least now, Severus can teach potions once again and Remus Lupin can be the Dark Arts teacher, of which he was originally going to be, however Sirius was going to assist Remus, especially on the days of which Professor Lupin has to be absent from the classroom.

But Hogwarts wasn't to begin within the next two weeks. Harry had one more year left and come next summer he and Severus were to be married. They were waiting so they were clear from the teacher-student status they still had between them, even if they were now sleeping together and with two children. Neither man could ignore the fact that it was actually illegal for a teacher and a student to be together, even if they were with children. However, the members of the staff and the students who actually know of the relationship of the pair were going to 'sweep it under the carpet' so to speak, but if it were to arise into the Ministry's admits, it is quite possible that the men could get into serious trouble.

Though, their case would probably be a strong one. Not only because of the fact that Harry Potter was involved, but because the pair have children and the Ministry knew that they would be mighty unpopular if they dared to separate a family because of a simple reason of the pair wishing to raise their daughters together. But once Harry is out of Hogwarts, the Ministry can't touch either man.

"I'll be happy once this teething stops," said Harry, sitting on the armchair next to the one Severus was seated in.

"Until then, we're going to have to live with it," said Severus. "Though I'm seriously considering on asking Molly what she used to keep her lot calm during this stage."

"Mmm, it may help," said Harry, with a nod of agreement. He looked down at Madison, who was beginning to quieten down.

Yes, it was very handy to know someone who has been through this before. Mr and Mrs Weasley having to have gone through this seven times, they had to know something to help the two fathers out with their girls.

It wasn't until close to five o'clock before the men could place their daughters back down into their cots. They watched as their girls slept soundlessly before they retreated to their room to get some more shut eye before officially having to get up. Thank Merlin it was the holidays.



It wasn't until just before eight o'clock the men had both gotten up. They seemed to just know that between eight onwards the girls will wake up and start crying to call for their fathers to come and attend to them. Severus was the first to get out of the bed and head for the en-suite. Just as he had emerged, the cries started up.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me," Severus said with a sigh.

"Never missed the cue," said Harry with a smile.

"I'll take care of the girls, you get yourself showered and dressed," said Severus.

It wasn't long before Severus was in the nursery and attending to the girls. Harry came in shortly, fully dressed, to give him a hand. Then it was down to the kitchen, which was also had a smaller dining room within it, to have the girls fed and also themselves.

While Severus was feeding the girls and Harry was cooking up some bacon, eggs, tomatoes and toast, Hedwig came flying on in, landing upon the chair closest to Severus. She had a letter; it was addressed to the both Harry and himself.

Severus took it from the snowy white owl and opened it to read it. His lips pressed together to what he was reading.

"Harry," he called.

"Yes?" said Harry, walking over with the plates of food, he spotted the letter in Severus's hand, "What's that?"

"Best to have a look for yourself," said Severus.

Harry put the plates down and took the letter and read it;

_Dear Severus and Harry,_

_I am writing this to give you the heads up on what is going on here at the Ministry of Magic. It is unclear how, but someone had given a tip off of your relationship. Now the Ministry at the moment isn't on this for the time being, but they are asking this person, whoever he or she is, to keep an eye out for any activity that may suggest that you are in a relationship that shouldn't be._

_I am going to keep an eye on everything as best as I can. However, I am in hope that they only see you two as being 'friends' and simply socialising with your daughters, allowing them to be together, you get the idea. Be careful in how you speak, but more on how you act, considering that everyone knows that actions speak louder than words._

_I will write to you again if anything arises to my attention. Until then I hope you and the girls are doing well and the family and I do hope to see you soon._

_Take care,_

_Arthur Weasley._

Harry looked at Severus.

"Who would've …?" he went to ask.

"To tell the truth Harry, I don't know," said Severus, shaking his head a little.

"But, this is stupid, I mean, seriously, they can't suspect anything too major can they?" Harry asked, questioning over who the hell could have dobbed them in.

"You are talking about the Ministry, Harry," Severus pointed out, "They can suspect anything and everything."

Harry gave a small groan and sat down. "Nosy bastards they are," he muttered.

"I am intend to agree with you, but do try and refrain from saying the 'B' word in front of our daughters please, I don't want such words to be in the vocabulary of when they finally start to talk," said Severus.

"Sorry Sev," Harry replied.

"All ready forgiven," said Severus.

Harry looked at the girls, who were now biting and gumming on teething-rusks.

"They're growing to fast," he said.

Severus smiled. "That is something I can fully agree with you upon," he said, also looking at the twins.

"Not long now before they start bringing home boyfriends," said Harry.

"Over my dead body!" Severus cried, turning his onyx eyes towards his partner, "No, I won't allow it!"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. It was amusing to him to stir Severus about their daughters picking up boyfriends and going wild. Harry seemed to have known Severus was going to be the kind of parent who was going to kill anyone who dared to so much as utter a potential date plan to either one of their girls.

But he also knew that his partner was merely saying this because he wanted their girls to be safe and to be well respected. Lay a hand on either one of them and both fathers would be after the offender with full force and that was a fact.

For now, however, all of that was a long way off. Right now, the girls were nothing but a pair of innocent infants, biting and gumming teething-rusks to try and ease the pain within their tiny little mouths.


	2. Conversations

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sarahamanda, Slytherin-Angel, Enemy within 7, Lilith Kayden, Hecate de Mort, White Dragon Hawke and Molvanian Queen-In-Exile for your reviews.

Chapter Two

Conversations

"Harry," Hermione cried, as she saw Harry walking up the path towards the Burrow.

Harry grinned at the sight of his friend, who had come running over and slowed down to carefully hug him.

"Hey, Hermione," said Harry, giving her a one armed hug, due to holding Kaitlyn with the other one.

"It's so good to see you," she said, as they pulled out of their welcoming hug to look at each other. "Where are Severus and Kaitlyn?"

"Kaitlyn is right here," said Harry, "Madison is with Severus, they'll be here shortly."

"Oh, it's a little hard to tell the difference between the two, they're so alike," said Hermione.

Harry nodded. "They are," he agreed, "But don't expect Severus and me to be dressing Maddy and Kati in matching outfits."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea," said Hermione, shaking her head. "I all ready get them confused now."

Harry chuckled. Then Severus arrived with Madison in his arms.

"I thought you would have been in the house all ready," he said.

"No, we decided to wait for you," said Harry.

"And yet Hermione is the only one to come and greet us," said Severus, "Where is everyone?"

"Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Ron are inside, Fred, George, Bill and Mr Weasley are all working," said Hermione.

They all walked towards the house.

"Hello," said the cheery voice of Mrs Weasley, who was bustling about in the kitchen, her face had the unmistakable warm smile upon it.

"Hello Mrs Weasley," said Harry.

"Molly," said Severus, with a small nod to acknowledge her.

"Arthur will be home shortly," Mrs Weasley informed them, seeming to know that her husband was wishing to speak to them. "Do sit down; I'll put on a spot of tea."

"Thank you," said Severus.

He and Harry sat down at the table just as Ron entered, Hermione close behind him.

"Hermione said you were here," he said.

Madison saw Ron and stretched out her arms and made noises and was struggling to get out of Severus's hands to get over to Ron.

"I think Madison wishes to say hello to him," said Harry.

"May I?" Ron asked Severus.

Severus didn't object and allowed Ron to pick Madison up. The second Madison was upon Ron's hip, she went and pattered a slobber covered hand upon his cheek and giggled.

"Nice," said Ron.

"At least she's not crying," Harry pointed out, who was having the forefinger of his right hand being grabbed and gummed upon by Kaitlyn.

"I take it you've been having a few eventful days?" Mrs Weasley asked, coming over with a tray with the kettle, teacups and the other necessaries for making tea, including a plate of biscuits.

"Try eventful nights," said Severus. "The girls are teething."

"Mmm, I can understand where you're coming from," said Mrs Weasley, in a knowing, yet sympathetic voice. "I can give you an easy recipe that can make a cream that could help sooth the pain when it gets too much for them. It's worked will all of my children."

"Well, at least I know who to ask from parenting tips, thanks mum," said Ron; he was in the lines of kidding and actually being serious.

"Speaking of which, how is Luna?" Harry asked Ron, who had sat down next to him.

"She's doing well," said Ron, "She's in Rome with her father at the moment, won't be back until just before school recommences."

Harry nodded, he could see, just by looking at his Ron, that he truly adored Luna. Not a lot of people could understand why Ron would go out with a girl with such an individual taste. At least Mrs Weasley is happy.

"I was always in the thought that a nice Gryffindor girl would be the one to catch my son's attention, but instead he goes with a splendid Ravenclaw girl," Harry heard her saying to Mr Weasley some time back just before the holidays.

"Love is blind, Molly, remember that," Mr Weasley replied to this.

And Ron wasn't the only one who was blossoming in his relationship with Luna. Hermione and Draco were like one perfect couple, now that Draco wasn't under the shadow of his parents, his true feelings were revealed and deep down he saw nothing wrong with muggleborns, it was merely the fear of what his parents, mainly his father, would do to him if they knew.

Draco even started being more and more polite and even down right kind towards the Weasleys. He was also dead nervous when it came to meeting Mr Weasley face to face, but when Arthur saw the Draco whom wished to be seen for who he really was, he accepted him, it made the friendship with Ron, Ginny and so on a lot easier.

Come close to five o'clock Arthur had arrived home from work and he had Severus and Harry move out to backyard so is to speak to them.

"No surprise that you had received my message," he said straight up.

"Obviously," said Severus, "Have you found out who is behind this latest 'let's attack Harry Potter again' scandal?"

Mr Weasley shook his head. "No, I have not," he said, apologetically, "These people, whoever they are, are very sneaky. It wouldn't surprise me if they were in the same leagues with Rita Skeeter."

"Oh, great," Harry muttered, thinking back on the encounters he had from that darned news reporter, always making things sound like some sort of scam, or an exaggerated story that was as far from the truth as anything. But in this case, it seemed that these Rita Skeeter fan reporters, whoever they were, were making the simple truth into something that really shouldn't be within the public view.

"Nothing has come out as of yet, but I believe it is best that you be careful," said Mr Weasley.

"This is getting to be a right pain in the neck," Harry muttered out loud, "I just wish the press would just leave me alone."

"The pain of being famous has come to light once again," said Severus in a sympathised tone.

"Come on, we best get inside," said Mr Weasley.

As if on cue, a set of cries were heard.

"Here we go again," Harry sighed.

The three men went inside to join the others and so that Severus and Harry could attend to the girls. They wound up staying for dinner.



The thirty-first of August had arrived and instead of boarding the Hogwarts Express this year on the first of September, Harry was going to arrive with Severus, mainly because of Madison and Kaitlyn. When they arrived, the first place they went to was to their quarters to sort everything out from making sure everything was in its place and out of the reach of a certain pair of little crawlers.

After Severus had to go and sort out his office, before having to see the Headmaster. Both Harry and Severus had to seem, especially when it was regarding them having to juggle things around to fit in time to look after their girls, as well as for Harry to be able to do his school work and for Severus to be able to teach in his classes. For one thing, Severus refused to have their infant daughters within the classroom whenever the students were brewing; he's been through enough meltdowns and blowups to know that the potions classroom was no place for either one of them.

Dumbledore seemed to have known that the men would arrive into his office to talk about this. He appeared to have also thought it through so that both fathers, so they could 'relax' so to speak. Harry, just like he had in the sixth-year, had free breaks, these can be use to not only study up, but also look after the girls during those times too. Severus, like all of the teachers within the school, had periods of which they don't teach; this was twice a week, so the girls could be with him. Madam Pomfrey elected to look after them for most of the time if they wished, during the times of when both fathers were busy, and the staff could chip in here and there to help out.

"We're all just one big happy family in this school, aren't we?" Harry said when he and Severus had left the office and started their way down the corridors and towards the Entrance Hall, their girls in their arms.

"It sure appears that way, doesn't it?" Severus said.

"Harry! Severus! I was wondering when I was going to see you two," called a voice from the bottom of the stairs to when they reached the top of them. "I really should say four, being that you have Madison and Kaitlyn with you."

Sirius walked on up the stairs.

"Hello, Sirius," said Harry, "Where have you been all summer?"

"Galloping across Europe, Harry, you should know that, I sent you enough postcards," said Sirius.

Harry knew this of course, but still had to ask. Sirius had take a small advantage of his knew found freedom and had gone to a few places during the summer.

"And I take it everything has been sorted out in regards to you and the girls?" Sirius asked Harry and Severus.

"Yes," said Harry.

"May I?" Sirius asked.

"Go a head," said Harry, handing Kaitlyn over to him, straight away her hand grabbed Sirius's hair.

"Ouch!" said Sirius, Kaitlyn giggled.

"Yes, the girls are into the grabbing stage," said Severus, a little amused by the actions of the youngest twin.

"Okay, sweetie, let go of my hair," Sirius said, keeping his voice as cool as possible, reaching up to get Kaitlyn to let go. Harry helped him out. Finally, Kaitlyn let go, Harry gave her a set of muggle looking keys, so she could amuse herself with that.

"Shall we move to somewhere away from the stairs?" Severus than suggested, he was merely saying this because he was a little bit worried of what could have actually happened if Sirius had of stepped back to when Kaitlyn had grabbed his hair.

Even if the action was amusing, the result could have been serious and none of the three men wanted an accident such as that.

The three men moved to the quarters and carried on with conversations.


	3. Affections

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Avangeline, Lilith Kayden, Sarahamanda, Maoni, Sailor Hecate, Molvanian Queen-In-Exile, Slytherin-Angel, White Dragon Hawke, Marauders-lover and Flensa for your reviews.

Chapter Three

Affections

Instead of attending to the feast, Harry opted to stay in the quarters and watch the girls. Being that there was no way in Merlin's name were Harry and Severus going to have Madison and Kaitlyn at the beginning of year feast.

Harry fed the girls, played with them and all of it. He was surprised when he saw Severus walking in.

"Feast can't be over yet," he said.

"I left early," said Severus, "Been to many feasts over the past years, not like it matters if I cut this one short, students are going to find out who I am anyway."

Harry nodded.

"What were you going to do?" Severus asked his partner.

"I was going to give the girls a bath," said Harry.

Had everything ready, the baby bath full of water, the fresh nappies and clothing and so forth.

"Perhaps I can lend a hand," said Severus.

Harry smiled and nodded. Madison was the first to be bathed and then Kaitlyn. After the baths, the girls were given their last bottle before being put into bed.

"Going to be interesting tomorrow," said Harry, as they left the nursery and moved towards their bedroom. "Every teacher will be teaching and I will have to be in class."

"We'll sort everything out, Harry," said Severus, taking his partner by the shoulder and getting him to look at him. They had stopped just in front of their bedroom.

"I just want to be sure that our girls are being cared for," said Harry.

"I know you do, you're not the only one," said Severus, placing his hand under his partner's chin, looking dead into his emerald eyes. "Our girls will be looked after. Madam Pomfrey has elected to be the first to look after Maddy and Kati for us tomorrow, until lunch. After lunch, the Headmaster will be more than happy to take the twins."

Harry could just picture the old Headmaster with the twins. It would be interesting for when one of them will think it funny as to grab that white, long beard.

"Now," said Severus, he gave Harry a quick kiss upon the forehead before saying more, "Let's get ourselves ready for bed and have a good night sleep."

Severus and Harry looked at each other for a moment, before they parted and went into the bedroom. However when Severus saw Harry take his shirt off, the feeling of burning want had arisen within him. Severus went over and pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry was taken by surprise, but he didn't pull away, or thwack Severus over the head. Instead, his arms rested upon Severus's shoulders and around his neck.

Severus led his partner to the bed, where Harry felt himself beginning to lower, until his back was against the mattress. Harry could feel his partner's hand going down and starting to tackle with the belt of his pants. Severus wasn't the only one trying to release the other man, Harry was undoing the buttons on Severus's shirt and it wasn't long before that was thrown aside.

Then Harry felt his partner's hand slip straight into his open pants and stroke his penis and scrotum. Harry let out a moan, Merlin that felt so good. Severus pulled his lips away and looked down at Harry, watching his face fill with the pleasure he was receiving. However, Harry wasn't going to let Severus have all the fun, his hand went down into his partner's pants and went straight to the target.

It wasn't long before both were out of their long pants and removed from their underwear. Severus began rubbing his erection against Harry's; they could feel the other's rigidness. However, Severus couldn't hold himself any longer; Harry could feel his partner and allowed himself to be rolled upon his stomach. Within seconds of being placed on to his gut, Harry felt Severus quickly inserted his manhood into him. Harry groaned from the pleasure, to add to this, Severus had brought his hand around and took his partner's length.

This went on for quite some time, before the two were finally doing nothing more than holding the other close.

"I love you, Harry," Severus found himself saying.

"And I love you, Severus," Harry returned.

The two fell asleep.



The smell of breakfast was inviting when Harry woke up. There were some advantages about having one's own quarters, especially when you're sharing with someone who could cook. Harry stretched as far as he could, before pushing back the covers and moved so is to place his feet on to the floor and stood up. He made his way out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. He had a shower and got himself dressed, after he walked to the kitchen-dining room.

Severus caught sight of him with that corner of his eye and smiled.

"Morning Harry," he said.

"Morning Severus," said Harry, going over to the girls, whom where in their highchairs. He kissed both girls, one at a time, upon the forehead.

"The girls have been fed, changed and are ready to be shipped off to Poppy," Severus said.

"You make it sound that we're mailing them to the nurse," said Harry with an amused look.

"Well, I had thought about gift wrapping them, but I don't think the nurse will be too pleased," Severus replied.

Harry chuckled; "No, she probably wouldn't."

"Anyway," said Severus, walking over to the table with two plates with their breakfast, "McGonagall has given me your timetable to give to you."

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"You must be blind," said Severus, gesturing towards the centre of the table where the salt and pepper shakers were kept. In between them was Harry's timetable.

"Oh," said the younger wizard, giving a two second blush. He took the timetable and looked at it. He had Charms first and his second class of the day, which was after lunch, was Transfigurations.

The men soon had the girls in Pomfrey's care and went off to do what they need to do. Harry found Charms to be rather intriguing today, having to summon multiple objects at once, it did prove to be a challenge, even Hermione found it a little difficult to do, though she still did a lot better than rest of the class.

When Charms was over, Harry went to the Hospital Wing to see his girls. Pomfrey didn't mind the company either, as the two talked, particularly what Harry wanted to do when he was finally finished with school.

"I'd love to be an Auror," he said, "But I really don't know."

"Are you worried that you might not be in your daughters' lives as much as you would like?" Pomfrey asked him.

"Maybe," said Harry, looking over at his two sleeping darlings, "I just want them to know who I am, something I never got the chance with mine."

Pomfrey gave Harry a sympathetic look. "I'm sure you're children will admire you, no matter what happens, both you and Severus."

Harry gave a small smile.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked the voice of Severus Snape.

Pomfrey and Harry turned their heads to see him walking towards them.

"We were simply talking away," said Pomfrey.

"I could tell from when I walked in," said Severus.

After another few minutes of chatting, the two fathers took their girls and they went to their quarters for lunch, before going to take the girls to Dumbledore so they could get on with their teaching, or studies. All in all, it was a good day.



In the afternoon of Friday, Harry and Severus felt it appropriate to take their daughters out of the castle and walking with them around the lake.

"I don't know why, but I can't wait until they're walking," said Harry.

Severus gave a smile. "I'd rather they didn't grow up at all to tell the truth," he said, "Though admittedly I'd rather not have to continue changing nappies."

Harry chuckled.

The men stopped by a set of large trees and bushes.

"Something tells me that when these little angels of ours start walking, they're going to wind up trying to get into the forest so is to explore," said Severus, as Harry sat down upon the grass and placed Madison down on his lap.

Severus followed suit.

"I'm thinking more Madison, than Kaitlyn," said Harry, "She seems to be more the leading twin. Not only was she born first, she's the first to sit up, roll, crawl and she's pretty headstrong."

Madison looked up at him. Harry looked down at her. "Yes, I think you know who I'm talking about."

Severus nodded at Harry's words of Madison being a lot more 'independent' than Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn seemed to be a lot more sensitive, thoughtful and it wouldn't surprise her fathers' in the least if she wound of being the type of girl who would probably do something that involved using the kindness of the heart, Madison would probably do something that was more adventurous.

"Why won't it surprise me in the least if the girls start asking for a pet when they're older?" said Harry.

"They'd have Hedwig," said Severus.

Harry looked at his partner with raised eyebrows. "Hedwig may be the best pet someone could ever have, face it, she's my first and only pet."

"She has come in handy," said Severus.

"Duh!" said Harry, as if Severus had said something totally obvious.

Madison started to try and get out of Harry's hands. Harry placed Madison down and the infant began to try and crawl towards her other father and sister. Severus and Harry watched the girls, Madison had placed her hands upon Severus's thigh and pulled herself up slightly and looked at her sister.

Kaitlyn moved and placed her hand on Madison's cheek. Severus moved his left hand and put it on Madison's back to help support her, in case she was to fall back and startle herself.

"A pet would also give the girls a sense of responsibility," said the older wizard. "But I think that should wait until they're at least four years old before we ought to consider a pet for them."

Harry nodded. He then moved closer to his partner, since no-one was around, Severus went and placed his left arm around Harry. Harry took hold of Madison and held her. Severus snuck a quick kiss to Harry's temple and whispered three little words to him, causing Harry to smile. He felt the exact same way.


	4. The Article and the Minister

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sarahamanda, Flensa, Lilith Kayden, Sailor Hecate, Molvanian Queen-In-Exile and Slytherin-Angel for your reviews.

Chapter Four

The Article and the Minister

The weekend went smoothly, but come Monday, Harry and Severus walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, only to hear murmurs and sharp whispers. Neither Harry nor Severus took much notice of this; Harry carried Kaitlyn to the Gryffindor Table, while Severus took Madison to the High Table.

Both men couldn't help but notice that the eyes of the other students were on them.

"Hey," said Harry, sitting down next to Hermione.

Hermione looked away from the _Daily Prophet_ she was reading.

"You haven't read have you?" she said, slightly worried.

"Read what?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

Hermione gave Harry the newspaper and put it on to the front page. Straight away Harry's eyes were widened;

_Hogwarts' Rule Breaking Romance_

_It has come to light that there is a scandal within Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No doubt that it is surrounding around the, still ever so famous, Harry Potter. A couple of witnesses have seen Potter and the school's Potions Master, Severus Snape, together on late Friday afternoon._

"_It's disgusting," said the witness who wished to remain anonymous, "I'm not against same sex couples, but to see a teacher, who is supposed to be a person of authority and trust, advancing upon a student, it's disgraceful._

"_But it's not just the teacher, Potter should know better than to full victim to such thing."_

_The second witness, also remaining anonymous, added this comment;_

"_I'm very concerned for the wellbeing of those children. Where did they come from? Better yet, should they be in the care of the rule-breaking student and teacher?"_

_One has to wonder about that._

Harry looked at Hermione and then at Ron, then up at Severus, who had just finished reading the article too.

Now, it was no secret that those who all ready know about the two were surprised at this article release, simply because it made them wonder just how these two witnesses found out in the first place. However, those of who have noticed the friendship between Potter and Snape, now seemed to have found out the actual truth.

There was no doubt in either Snape's or in Potter's mind that the whispers were of them. Potter felt this pang of guilt. He had just brought Severus into the limelight and it was something Harry knew Severus hated being in. But then, none of this wasn't really any of Harry's fault, nor was it Severus's. How were they to know that they were being spied upon? Honestly.

But it wasn't the fact that their relationship had been discovered that worried Harry, it was the fact that this second witness has just voiced his or her 'concern' about their girls. It scared Harry to no end that someone like that could actually be the first to start up some sort of campaign as to take his and Severus's girls away from them.

As far as Harry was concerned, he and Severus were damned good parents and loved their children more than the world put together. Now, he feared on what the Ministry and the Board of Governors will do now that this relationship between him and Severus has been unfairly exposed.

It wasn't long before the bell had gone off and the students were to head to class. The fathers when to place the girls into Pomfrey's care and went on with their day. It seemed that it was easier for Severus not to expect any whispers or any of the sort during his time teaching, as he was still the Potions Master and he still maintained his usual 'I will take no crap from anyone' attitude. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't really escape it, it was something he could never get away from once his name was brought into the public eye again and again.

This went on for the next four days, people talking and talking and talking. Then, what the men both were truly worried about had come to light. Not only another article had come out, but this time it involved the concerns from the peoples of the wizarding community. Severus was being seen as some sort of predator who likes targeting young boys and that Harry was some form of victim to this. What didn't help was that these people wanted Madison and Kaitlyn taken out of the fathers' care and into a 'suitable' home.

Then Friday, exactly a week after their little walk to that spot where they were found out, a letter from the Headmaster came. Harry and Severus were to see them after breakfast. Severus's classes can be taken over by Remus for the day and Harry's Professor's were notified that it is quite possible that he might not attend the lessons he had upon his timetable for that day. Once the bell had rung, Severus and Harry emerged from their quarters, carrying their girls in their arms and walked to the Headmaster's office.

Once they had entered their eyes didn't see the Headmaster, instead their eyes were met with that of the Ministry of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. It didn't take a real genius to figure out why he was here. The Minister went straight into it;

"It is clear that you don't need an explanation as to why I am here and to why I have asked the Headmaster to call you in," he said, he was very stern.

"Considering that the newspaper has given you loads to think about," Severus sarcastically said.

This wasn't exactly the right way to speak to the Ministry, but Severus was taking this rather hard. He hated being seen as something he was not. How dare anyone go and suggest that he, the most respected Potions Master and Head of Slytherin within the school, was some disgusting lowlife who would dare to touch a kid in such a way.

"Minister, if I may," Dumbledore spoke up, "Severus Snape is not what the newspapers have made him out to be. He and Harry have become really good friends since their unexpected pregnancies, which has become a real help to the both of them."

"You see, Minister," Harry spoke up, "The girls are siblings and we felt that it was …"

"Siblings you say? And how did that occur?" Scrimgeour looked directly at Severus, then at Harry.

"We were hit with the Bastio curse," Severus answered, glaring at the Minister, "During the final battle. Because of this result, we wound up being pregnant with each other's daughter. That being the case, we decided that it was best to form a friendship and allow ourselves to raise the girls together."

"Oh, and what of this relationship, hmm?" the Minister asked, raising his bushy eyebrows. He reached into the inner pocket of his robes and pulled out an envelope.

Harry gave Kaitlyn to Severus, who had to shift Madison on to his left hip so is to be able to take Kaitlyn and hold her on his right. Harry took the envelope from the Minister, who had handed it to the young wizard. Harry opened it and reached inside, moving closer to Severus, so he, too, could see. He pulled out a small collection of photos, the first one what the photo that had been used in the paper. It was where Severus had his arm around Harry when they were sitting down with the girls.

One photo was of the pair in a lip locking kiss, another was of their girls sitting on the ground and the two fathers just watching them.

"How did you get these pictures?" Harry half-demanded, feeling rather violated, he wasn't the only one.

"That doesn't matter," said the Minister, lazily. "What matters is that you have broken a number of rules, especially the golden rule that forbids teachers from being in a sexual relationship with a student."

"We're not in a sexual relationship," Severus said. Okay, so that was a lie, but as far as he was concerned he and Harry were entitled to their own privacy and having it intruded upon was simply out of the question and down right wrong.

"Oh? Really?" Scrimgeour sceptically replied to this.

"Minister, if I may," Dumbledore found that he should speak up, "Harry and Severus may be in a relationship, yes, but you will find that there isn't really any harm within it."

"Be that as it may, Headmaster," Scrimgeour said, with a frown, "I cannot ignore the fact that a teacher has crossed the boundaries and formed a relationship with a student."

"What are you going to do?" Harry bought himself to ask, putting the photos back into the envelope.

"First of all, I'm going to ease some of the community's concern in regards to the infants," Scrimgeour said.

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked, fearing what this man was implying.

"The infants will be taken from your care –"

"NO!" Harry shouted with a surge of anger, "You can't take them!"

"I can and I will, if it is to ease the concern …"

"Fuck the blasted community!" Harry snapped, "Those half-wits are probably people who have never even had a child in their entire fucking lives!"

"Mr Potter, I suggest that you restrain yourself, before you say something that you'll regret," the Minister spoke up over the anger seventeen-year-old.

"You are telling us to give up our daughters, whom we have loved since we learnt we were to be parents," Severus spoke in a dangerously low, yet calmer voice to that of his partner. "You can't be seriously thinking that we won't give up quietly!"

"I'm giving you until Sunday, by then I hope you've said your goodbyes and well wishes, as I highly doubt that you will be seeing your girls ever again," the Minister said, his voice was unsympathetic and very serious.

"You're actually going to do this, aren't you?" Harry sneered, his hands were in tight fists.

"I have no choice," Scrimgeour said plainly.

"Damn you to fucking hell!" Harry spat.

The tone of his angered voice had startled the girls, not only that but the entire room seemed to have shaken as if a mini earthquake had stuck. This stunned the other three wizards, Harry clearly hadn't noticed that the walls had shaken, or the lights had flickered. Just then the girls started to cry.

The anger hadn't completely left Harry's face, but it had eased off, as he turned to look at Severus and the girls. He wondered as to why Severus was looking rather surprised, perhaps it was seeing just how angry he could actually get, he didn't know.

However, he took Madison from Severus and attempted to calm her down, while Snape did the same for Kaitlyn.

"Perhaps, you should leave," Dumbledore suggested to the two fathers. "Calm yourselves down. Hopefully the Minister will reconsider his decision to take two happy children away from their two loving parents."

Without another word, Harry and Severus left the office.

"They can't take the girls away from us!" Harry said in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb any classes that may be in session.

"Something tells me that Minister Scrimgeour will back off a while longer before he tries to come back to take Maddy and Kati," said Severus.

"What gave you that impression?" Harry asked a little curious.

Severus explained what actually happened, Harry was naturally surprised, though not too surprised.

"I didn't even notice," he said.

"No, but it did startle Rufus Scrimgeour quite a bit," Severus replied.

Harry gave a slight smile, but it was also a guilty one. "I scared the girls didn't I?"

"Only just a little," said Severus, "But I do believe that we need to be even more careful."

Harry nodded, wishing they didn't have to be so vigilant. But neither father wanted to lose their daughters and neither partner wanted to be parted from the other because of some pathetic views of the minority who dared to speak out against them.

"Wish we knew who did this," Harry said with a heavy sigh.

"You're not the only, Harry," said Severus, "You're not the only one."

The pair continued down the halls until they had reached their quarters. Madison and Kaitlyn had fallen asleep within their fathers' arms.


	5. Talks and Concerns

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Slytherin-Angel, Sailor Hecate, Maoni, Enemy within 7, Hecate de Mort, White Dragon Hawke, Flensa, Molvanian Queen-In-Exile and Sarahamanda for your reviews.

Chapter Five

Talks and Concerns

"You can't be serious?" Hermione said, with a furrowed brow, "They can't seriously take away the twins from you and Severus can they?"

"Apparently they can," Harry said.

It was after school hours and Ron and Hermione were seeing Harry. There wasn't a doubt in Harry's mind that Severus was talking to Sirius and Remus about this also. Harry had Madison in her bouncinette, feeding her some mashed potato and pumpkin.

"But that's stupid," said Ron, "Not to mention wrong on the Ministry's part. Unless there is clear evidence that you are physically harming the girls, they can't do a thing."

"Yet the Minister is siding with idiots who want the girls taken away," Harry spoke in a tone of annoyance.

"Mmm," Madison made, when she was given another spoon, her arms were bouncing up and down, her feet moving and her eyes wide.

Harry chuckled. "You like this stuff, hey?" he said.

"Mmm," said Madison, as she opened her mouth, indicating that she wanted another spoonful of the stuff.

"What if the Minister were to hear the opinions of the people who aren't against the fact that you and Severus are raising Madison and Kaitlyn?" Hermione suggested out loud. "Surely the more he sees, the more it's going to make him realise that taking the twins away from you is probably going to be the biggest mistake they could ever make."

"And what if the idea doesn't sway him?" Harry asked, he couldn't help it, but having someone threaten his family the way the media and the Minister were, it's very hard to see the positive side of it.

"Harry," Hermione sighed, "Look, I understand that you're afraid to lose your girls –"

"Too right I am," Harry strongly said, he looked at Hermione, "I don't know about you, but I'd rather have my children know who I was, and who Severus was. I don't want some other couple take them in and make them forget who they were with us. I don't want them to go to a home where they're abused and neglected; I don't want that for them. I don't want them to have my upbringing." Madison made impatient noises, Harry looked at her. "I want them to be happy."

"We know you do, mate," said Ron.

Harry sighed and continued to feed Madison.



Severus opened his eyes to the sound of hooting. He lifted his head up and looked about the room. He then saw the snowy white owl sitting on the bedside table.

"Hedwig?" he said fighting off a yawn to no prevail.

He sat up and turned on the lamp, he saw that the owl was holding an envelope in her beak. He took it.

"Thank you," he said to the owl.

Hedwig gave a soft hoot before flying off out of the room. Severus opened the envelope and read it;

_Dear Mr Potter and Mr Snape,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your daughters, Madison Eileen and Kaitlyn Lily, will be taken to out of your care on the 17 November and placed into a temporary home before going to their new parents. This if for the concern of the girls and it will ease the minds of those of who believe in their welfare._

_Sincerely_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Minister of Magic_

Severus's eyes widened, his hand went and grabbed his partner's shoulder.

"Harry!" he called, shaking it.

"Hmm, what?" Harry opened his eyes and moved his head to look at his partner.

Severus gave the letter to Harry. Harry frowned a little and took it, he reached over to grab his glasses and once they were on he was able to read whatever it was that needed to be read.

"But … they can't do take them!" the words escaped from Harry's mouth, "We're their parents!"

"Harry," said Severus.

Harry then scrunched the letter up with pure anger and the feeling of hopelessness upon his young face.

"They can't take them, they're not going to take them," Harry cried, throwing the letter with an arm that could make a Chaser proud.

"Harry," Severus calmly said, placing his arm around the back of Harry's shoulders and drawing himself closer, "We're not going to let them win, okay. We'll do anything and everything we can to make sure that our girls stay with us."

"I just don't understand what the problem is," said Harry, "What is so wrong with wanting to raise our girls together?"

"Nothing," Severus replied.

"But the Minister is still going ahead in regards to taking them," Harry couldn't help pointing out.

Severus sighed heavily.

"Harry, if worst comes to worst, we will take the girls and get out of the country if we have to," Severus told him.

"But what about here? You've got a job and I still have my NEWT levels to complete!" Harry questioned, "Why should we have to move because of these idiots, when all we want to do is raise our children in peace?"

"Harry, there are times in life where we have to make sacrifices," Severus soothed, "I am prepared to leave my job in teaching and get out of this country, if that is what it will take to guarantee that Madison and Kaitlyn are forever in our care."

"Then where are we to go?" Harry asked.

"We haven't gotten that far yet," said Severus, "And I am hoping we don't have to."

"You and me both," said Harry.

Severus gave Harry kiss upon the temple.

"We best get back to sleep, before our little darlings decide that it's time to be alarm clocks," he said.

Harry didn't disagree and the two were soon back to sleep.



"So, they're actually going to try and take the girls out of your care?" Remus asked, after reading the letter, which had been straightened out with the simple flick of a wand.

"Scrimgeour is making one very, very unpopular move," said Sirius.

"Since when does the Minister ever care if he is making an unfair or unpopular move?" Ron asked.

"Depends on the Minister," said Remus.

"Good point," said Ron.

"Are you sure that it isn't Rita Skeeter who started this?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Very sure, that woman knows that one slip and she's exposed," Hermione answered simply.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I never knew blackmail was even in you, Hermione," he said.

"There's a lot about me you still don't know," Hermione said with a small, almost cheeky like smile, before going back into a serious face.

"Would this Skeeter woman know who would be game enough to leak information that should have remained private?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, but I can get in contact with her," Hermione answered.

"See that you do," said Severus.

Just then there was the sound of crying.

"I've got it," Severus said at once.

He disappeared out of the sitting room.

"Besides getting the names of the potential leaks, how is that going to stop the Minister?" Harry asked.

There was silence. "I don't know," Hermione said finally, "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. "Not your fault."

"It's no-one's fault," said Remus.

"Except for the leaks," Sirius put in.

"Perhaps we should expose the Minister for what he is trying to do," Hermione suggested.

"Scrimgeour isn't going to bow down to being exposed, Hermione," Remus said with an apologetic tone of voice, "From what I have heard of the man, he is extremely stubborn, not to mention manipulative and will not stop until he gets what he wants."

"Thanks Remus, that makes the situation a whole lot better," Harry sarcastically said. Realising the way he spoke, he apologised.

Remus told him not to worry about it.

Severus emerged with the girls in each arm.

"Well, I can say that Dumbledore is at least trying to get the Minister to reconsider," Sirius said, trying to make a positive light on this situation.

"Yet we can't really rely on him," said Harry, as he took Madison from Severus.

Madison then let out a giggle and clapped her hands together. Kaitlyn simply placed her head on Severus's collarbone and began playing with the handful of robes she had in her tiny little hand.

"No matter what we're going to help you keep Maddy and Kati," said Draco.

At least Harry and Severus knew they had their support.



Leaning back in his chair, Scrimgeour listened to the words of his two workers.

"We heard Snape thinking about leaving the country," said one. He had silver combed back hair, blue eyes and olive skin.

"Mmm, taking the girls and raising them away from here," said the other, who was a female with ginger coloured hair with a white whiff at the front and a young looking face.

Scrimgeour sat up at this. "Make sure they don't," he firmly told them. "I want those girls out of their custody and brought straight to me."

"If you don't mind me asking, Minister," the female spoke up, "Why are you interested in these girls?"

Scrimgeour gave a frown. "That is of my concern," he answered, "You continue doing what you have been ordered to do."

"Yes Minister," said the female.

"Now, go," the Minister barked.

The man and woman jolted a little, before they obliged. The Minister watched them leave, and just as the door shut with a soft snap, a smirk formed upon his lips. He took his mug and took a large sip from it.

"Mmm, it is good to know who is sitting in the Power Seat," he muttered to himself. "Very good indeed."


	6. Threats and Small Confessions

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sarahamanda, Enemy within 7, Lilith Kayden, Sailor Hecate, SiriStar, Hecate De Mort, Flensa, Opall 2, Slytherin-Angel, Molvanian Queen-In-Exile, Morgaine and Maoni for your reviews. Love your suggestion Opall. To everyone who had picked up that I had loaded the wrong chapter, sorry, here is the real one. My apologise, please forgive, thank you, take care.

Chapter Six

Threats and Small Explanations

Harry smiled when he looked upon his sleeping child. He had placed Madison down for a nap; Severus had done the same for Kaitlyn. Severus glanced over at his partner, seeing the sad smile, it made his heart sore, knowing that not only was Harry suffering, but he was also.

"Harry," he spoke in a soft voice, careful not to wake the girls.

Harry heard him and moved his emerald greens over to look at his tall partner.

"I just want to know why," said Harry, "Why us? Why our girls? Why does it have to be us who have to suffer from this? What did we do to deserve it?"

"Harry, in proper truth, I don't know what we did," Severus replied, as they walked out of the girls' room and towards the sitting room. "I think that this has nothing to do with you and I being teacher-student."

"I don't think it's that either," said Harry, glumly. "I keep thinking it's me, to tell the truth."

"How so?" Severus asked, though he seemed to know the answer.

"Because I'm Harry Potter," said Harry, sitting down upon the couch of the sitting room, "Scrimgeour is probably trying to make me pay for not supporting his ways when it came to the war. He wanted me to be some mascot that tells everyone that they're doing a super, wonderful job. I turned him down and I think he's still very well pissed about it."

"Harry," said Severus, sitting down next to him, "You did what you thought was the right choice, if Scrimgeour is doing this because you rejected his offer, than he's not going to be holding on to that office for very long."

"But what about those people who want the girls taken away from us? Surely there are kids out there who are actually being abused or worse as we speak, what are people doing about those cases?

"Our girls are not being smacked about, or shaken, or thrown across the room, I'd kill myself if I dared to do that to them."

Severus placed his arm around Harry and Harry rested his head on Severus's shoulder.

"I just want all of this to go away," Harry muttered.

"I know, and you're not the only one," Severus soothed, "I want this to be nothing more than a horrible dream where we would wake up at any moment."

"Only dreams aren't real," said Harry, "In dreams you know that you're not actually going to lose the ones you want to desperately cling on to and never let go. In dreams, you're not feeling any real pain, or emotion."

Severus sighed silently to himself, knowing that Harry was pretty much true with his words. But still, who wouldn't hope it was all a bad dream?



Scrimgeour sipped from his mug as he wrote away upon the parchment. A knock on the door interrupted him, causing him to look up call for the person to enter. The ginger haired woman walked on in.

"What is it Roslyn?" Scrimgeour snipped.

"I quit!" the woman said in a strong voice.

Scrimgeour stared at her. "You what?" he asked in a deadly low voice.

"I … I quit, Minister," Roslyn said, her lip trembling, but she remained strong. "I believe what you're doing is wrong, sir, and it's got to stop."

"Oh, you do, do you?" the Minister sneered, rising to his feet.

"Yes," said Roslyn.

"And what will you do once you walk out this office, hmm?" Scrimgeour asked, waving his hand to the door, "Tell everyone that I don't actually plan to have the girls sent to a foster home? Instead have them sent straight to me?"

Roslyn stood up straight. "I cannot stand by and see you take those innocent girls from their loving parents. All Potter and Snape want to do is raise their girls in peace? Can't we do that?"

"NO!" Scrimgeour boomed. He then cleared his throat, sitting down, leaning back in his chair. "No, I must have those girls!"

"Why is it so important that you have these girls?" Roslyn questioned.

"That is my business and my business alone. Your job is to keep an eye on Potter and Snape," said Scrimgeour.

"As I said," Roslyn said, keeping her voice as poised and as strong as possible, "I quit!"

Scrimgeour looked at her from behind his wire framed glasses for a moment.

"Very well, Roslyn," he said in an emotionless tone, "You may go."

Roslyn turned and just as she placed her hand upon the hand.

"Tell me, Roslyn," Scrimgeour said smoothly and emotionlessly, "Do think that once you walk out that door you would be safe?"

Roslyn stopped and turned, facing the Minister, slightly confused.

"You have how many children?" the Minister said, "Four? It would be a shame if one of them were to be met with an accident, wouldn't you think?"

Roslyn stared at the Minister.

"You're threatening me?"

"I'm telling you, actually," said the Minister, "You have four children, ages between fifteen and seven. If you walk out that door, with the notion that you have actually quit, I cannot be held responsible for whatever actions that happen to your or your children."

Roslyn froze. She didn't want anything to happen to her children, she didn't care what would happen to her, but she couldn't bear the thought of …

"All right, Minister," she said with a trembling lip, "I'll stay on. Just please don't hurt my children."

"Your children will always be safe if you keep your duties tied to me," said the Minister. "Now go and do what you have been assigned to do.

With a tear rolling down her cheek, Roslyn hurried out of the office.



Hedwig flew into the kitchen. Harry took the parchment from her and unrolled it.

"What's it say?" Severus asked.

"It just says go to Room 3 at The Three Broomsticks," said Harry, "And it says that it's important."

"How important?" Severus questioned, taking the parchment.

"It says something about the girls and the Minister," said Harry.

"I believe that you and I should check this out," said Severus, "If Sirius isn't too busy he could mind the girls for us."

Harry nodded.

Naturally Sirius had no qualms in looking after the twins, though Remus was also asked, as he was in the same room. So once the girls were in the care of Remus and Sirius, Harry and Severus set off to Hogsmeade Village.

When they were finally entering Room 3 at The Three Broomstick, their eyes landed upon a woman with ginger hair and wearing lime green robes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Roslyn Woodrow," said Roslyn.

"Mother to Misters Ethan and Kane Woodrow and Miss Hallie Woodrow," said Severus.

"Yes," said Roslyn, nodding briefly.

"What business do you have with us?" Severus asked.

There was silence before Roslyn opened her mouth to speak;

"The Minister threatened to harm my children if I quit on him, but I couldn't help but come anyway."

The men looked at the woman, who was moving her hands against each other and almost rolling them as she moved them.

"Explain," said Severus.

"The Minister doesn't plan to take the girls to a foster care system," said Roslyn.

"He doesn't?" Harry said.

"No," said Roslyn, shaking her head a little, she was very nervous, almost paranoid.

"Sit down, Mrs Woodrow," Severus suggested.

Roslyn took the chair that was near the window.

"What did he plan to do with the girls?" Harry asked, almost pressing the question.

"He plans to have the girls sent straight to him once they are out of your custody. What he actually plans to do with the girls, I don't know," Roslyn said. "But I do know that your plans on leaving the country is now known."

Severus and Harry stared at her stunned.

"How did he find that out?" Harry half-demanded.

"Your quarters have been bugged," said Roslyn, stray tears were escaping down her face.

"As in the kind of bugging Rita Skeeter would do?" Harry asked.

Roslyn nodded. "I can assure you that I have never been in your quarters."

"Do you know who started these ridiculous claims about us being bad parents?"

"I was there when you were at the lake," Roslyn said, hanging her head in shame, "It wasn't my idea, yet I was under Scrimgeour orders and you don't know what he is like."

The man glared at Roslyn.

"Try us," Harry almost said in a spit like tone.

"The man threatened to kill me children! What would you have done in my position?" Roslyn cried.

Harry didn't answer. Somehow, he could understand the woman's point of view. She was doing whatever she could to keep her family safe, just like he and Severus were doing with their girls.

"Why are you coming to us now?" he then asked.

"Because the Minister is going too far," said Roslyn. "I can do what I can to help you, I can even secretly arrange a few ways of which you can get out of the country if nothing else stops the going ahead of taking your girls."

Severus and Harry weren't sure if she was telling the truth or not.

"If you start actually showing to us that you are truly trying to help, we will consider your offer," Severus then spoke, "Until then, we will part ways."

Roslyn understood.

"However," Severus put in, "I will keep an eye on the three of whom are in the school, just to be on the safe side."

Roslyn couldn't help but be grateful and thanked him.

Once Harry and Severus were walking out of Hogsmeade, they couldn't help but wonder. Wonder on what exactly Scrimgeour wanted with their daughters.



Taking another sip from his mug, Scrimgeour was scheming and plotting anything and everything. He will have those girls in his hands, he will have them well trained and when the timing is right …

'Oh, I am good,' he thought to himself, 'I am good.'


	7. Tears and an Idea

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Maulen, Anna Evans, Syrens-songs, Lilith Kayden, Shannon, Sarahamanda, Enemy within 7, Flensa, White Dragon Hawke, Maoni, Kaydeek, Slytherin-Angel and Hecate De Mort for your reviews.

Chapter Seven

Tears and an Idea

November arrived, Harry was becoming extra anxious, now that the date was coming closer and closer. Severus could see his partner almost deteriorating, he wasn't concentrating in his school work; the only real thing he was focused on was looking after Madison and Kaitlyn. Severus wasn't the only one to notice, the other Professors practically told Harry to do any studies in his own time, just so long as they get done.

On the fourth of November, just after two thirty, Severus was woken up by the sound a sobs, and these weren't coming from the girls.

"Harry?" he said, concerned, as he moved to lean up on his left elbow and placed his right hand on Harry's right shoulder.

At first Harry didn't hear him.

"Harry," said Severus, nudging Harry slightly.

Harry opened his eyes.

"Severus?"

"I heard you crying," said Severus, as Harry turned to face him.

His face stained with tears, it concerned Severus to no end. He could see that if these girls of theirs were taken, Harry was going to do more than just sob. Harry would crack; it was eating at him now.

Severus pulled Harry close and held him firmly.

"Shh," he tried his best to comfort his young partner, "I know, Harry, I know. Just let it out, mate."

Severus never calls Harry 'mate', but this has made him more than just plain old worried.

"I … don't … want … them to … take the … girls," Harry muttered through his tears, his face in Severus's chest. "They can't … they can't … they belong with us."

"I know," Severus spoke in a soothing voice.

This was getting too much.

"We're leaving," Severus then said. "We're getting out of this country."

It wasn't what either Severus or Harry wanted to do, but this was the only way they could ensure that there girls were with them for all their years of growing. The Minister wasn't going to back away; he was going to take Madison and Kaitlyn away and neither one knew the reason why.

Severus kept a hold of Harry, until the younger wizard was asleep.



"Are you sure that this is what you're going to be doing?" Hermione asked Severus.

"Come off it Hermione," Severus replied, frowning a little, "You've seen how Harry is reacting to this. We have to get out of here. Unless you can somehow get Scrimgeour to full admit to the reason why he wants our girls, there's just no way we can stay and not know what is going on with our girls when they are away from us."

"The best way I can suggest is that you go via muggle transportation," said Hermione, "The Minister wouldn't suspect it."

"Where exactly are you going?" Draco asked.

"Remus had taken the liberty of looking some places of which we can get away to. We're going to Tasmania, Australia; apparently it's the only place in Australia that recognises same sex marriages."

"But you and Harry aren't married," said Draco.

"Not yet we're not," said Severus.

Hermione and Draco helped in regards to getting the necessary, like passports and so forth. They just hoped that this would work.



"There has got to be a way to get the Minister to explain why he wants the girls," Sirius said out loud.

Right now he was holding Kaitlyn, Remus was holding Madison. Harry practically had an almost nervous breakdown and was ordered by Madam Pomfrey to rest and because Severus was doing what he had to do to make sure that this plan on leaving the country was perfect, Remus and Sirius automatically elected themselves to look after the twins.

"Perhaps there is," Remus then said.

Sirius looked at his friend.

"Oh?"

"I only just thought of this right now," said Remus.

He explained what he was thinking and Sirius listened carefully.

"We should let Harry and Severus in on this," Sirius then said, really, really liking the idea.

"We'll wait until Severus is back," said Remus.

"Obviously," said Sirius. "But first things first, someone needs a change."

Remus gave an amused look, as Sirius got up to go and take Madison to the nursery to change her nappy. It wasn't long before Kaitlyn needed the same thing.



Severus and Harry listened to the plan. Harry was not looking at all well, his hair was even more muttered than it was before, his skin pale and bags under his eyes, the stress had gotten to him harder than it had Severus.

"Do you know if it'll work?" Severus asked.

"The only way we can find out is if we carry it out," said Remus.

It wasn't hard to see that Harry was keen to have this plan put into practice.

"We'll do this as quickly as possible," said Severus.

The men all agreed.

* * *

Note: I know this is a short chapter, but at least I updated. Also, to all Australians reading this, no Tasmanian Jokes, I mean it, any other story it would've been fine, but right now they're not needed, thank you. I'll update soon, until then take care, sign Calypphire. 


	8. The Truth

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Lilith Kayden, Hecate De Mort, Sarahamanda and Sailor Hecate, Ardere Potter, Snape Forever and Molvanian Queen-In-Exile for your reviews.

Chapter Eight

The Truth

Scrimgeour walked into the Head Office. It was the fifteenth of November, two days before the girls were to be taken away.

"What do you want Albus?" he asked in a bored manner, "I'm a very tight schedule that must be kept."

"I've asked you here because I am hoping that I could perhaps make you reconsider your move to take Harry Potter's and Severus Snape's children away," Dumbledore said.

Scrimgeour looked at Dumbledore with a crinkled brow. "You know I can't do that, Albus," he said, "It's for the interest of the public that their minds are at ease when they know that those girls are in safe hands."

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and moved around.

"Is this really about the interest of the public?" he questioned the Minister.

"What sort of a question is that? Of course it is!" Scrimgeour half-snapped, frowning even deeper.

Dumbledore had made his way over to his liquor cabinet.

"Care for a brandy, Minister?" he offered, taking a flask that had brandy within it.

"I think I will," said Minister Scrimgeour without thinking much about it.

Dumbledore turned and poured two glasses of brandy and shortly gave one to Scrimgeour.

"Thank you," said Scrimgeour, taking a sip from his drink, "Mmm, that really hits the spot doesn't it."

Dumbledore gave a slight nod. "Nothing like a good drop of brandy," he said.

"I'll drink to that," said Scrimgeour.

Dumbledore watched as the Minister took another swig from the glass.

"Tell me, Minister, what's gotten you so interested in taking the infants away Harry Potter and Severus Snape?" he casually asked.

"To be honest with you, Albus, I want those brought to me because I want to raise them and set them against their own fathers," Scrimgeour answered. Just then, he suddenly realised what he had just said and slapped his hand over his mouth out of shock and looked at Dumbledore. "What have you done?"

"Why do you want to set the girls away from their fathers?" Dumbledore asked, but his hair started to change and his beard began to grow back into his face.

"Because Snape betrayed me!" Scrimgeour spat out, he couldn't help it. However, he too began to change.

"Snape?" Dumbledore said in a quizzed tone, "What did he do to betray you?"

Dumbledore's hair began to change from grey-white to black and still became shorter and shorter, and his face began to change its structure and colour. Scrimgeour was starting to lose his hair and the colours of his eyes were starting turn from the yellowy colour to a deep red.

"He was a spy amongst my ranks! A mole! A traitor! A scandalous creature that should've been killed on that battle field. But instead, the bastard went and showed his true colours and saved that Potter!"

"Well, that concludes one thing," said Severus Snape, who was now standing where the Headmaster once was, wearing the Headmaster's clothes, "You're not the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour."

"And you," said the one and only Voldemort, "Are not the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore!"

Severus was staring with the deepest shock upon his face.

"Dark Lord! You can't be …"

"But I am, Snape!" Voldemort hissed, "You're not the only one who can cheat and manipulate."

"What have you done with the real Scrimgeour," Snape demanded.

"Oh, he's alive," Voldemort answered simply, "He's having a nice long vacation in the nice, cosy comfort of his little cupboard in that office of his in the Ministry."

Voldemort then went to grab his wand, only to suddenly fall to the ground unconscious. Standing behind not too far behind to where Voldemort was standing Harry stood with his wand out and his face mixed with anger, fear and most of all hate.

"He's stunned," Harry quietly said, "I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Severus was quick to get over and pull Harry into his arms and just hold him for a moment or two.



"Who would have thought," said Sirius.

"Indeed," said Severus, with agreement in his voice.

"Are you sure that will hold him?" Sirius asked.

"With all the spells and so forth placed on, it should hold him for as long as he lives," said Severus.

Sirius, Severus and Harry were standing in front of the prison of which Voldemort was in. Held within panes of unbreakable glass that covered his entire body, Voldemort was alive, but extremely trapped. He couldn't move a single muscle, not even to scratch an itch that was starting to grow upon his left cheek. The panes of glass were sealed together with wooden and metal postings that were being held together with the strongest binding spell wizard could think of.

The holding 'cell' was to be stuck forever, in eternity, with volt seven hundred and thirteen, deep within the underground caves of Gringotts Wizard Bank.

"So there is absolutely no way in the world that he can escape?" Harry asked, a little doubtful somehow about this.

"All we can do is hope," said Severus.

"Let us hope that no-one ever forgets that there still is a wizard named Voldemort," said Harry, he continued to look deeply into the red eyes.

"Only time will tell, Harry," said Sirius.

"Until then, we ought to leave this volt now and seal it," said Severus.

Neither one objected.

Once they were out of the volt, the Goblin that was waiting for them all to step out closed the volt door. The Goblin then sealed it, never to be opened again. The three men were soon, after a rollercoaster ride back to the way to the upper level of the bank, walking out of Gringotts and towards the Leaky Cauldron.



The feeling of something upon his cheek caused Harry to open his eyes. When he put his glasses on he saw very clearly that it was Kaitlyn's hand that had woken him. She and Madison had been brought into the bedroom by Severus.

"Hey," said Harry.

Severus had a smile on his face. It had been a full entire week since the truth had finally come out. The real Rufus Scrimgeour explained what had happened and he fully apologised for what had happened, he clearly didn't want something like that to happen again, ever.

The Minister was asked upon his views on the articles that had been forwarded about Harry Potter and Severus Snape and their daughters.

"I have nothing against the family that has been unfairly placed in the spotlight," the Minister spoke to the interviewer, "I may not be the one to fully agree with the fact that they are still teacher-student at this present point in time, but I can see that they are doing what is best by their two young children. That is something I can never hold against anyone when they have a family.

"I just hope that Potter and Snape can forgive me for what has happened. I know I had nothing, really, to do with all of this, I still feel deeply, deeply responsible for it all."

Harry and Severus didn't wish to be interviewed, they had enough of the press, but they had sent the real Minister a letter. They had forgiven him for something that couldn't have been predicted and Scrimgeour will try no promises of course, to keep the press well, well away from the Potter-Snape family.

"I thought I'd bring the girls in here, get them to wake you up themselves," said Severus to Harry.

"Well, I think Kati did a well enough job of that," said Harry, putting his head on the pillow, his lips had a smile.

"Da-da," Madison suddenly said.

Harry stared for a moment. "Did she just talk?"

Severus actually grinned. "She's been saying it since I walked into the girls' room."

Harry beamed. "Maddy's the first again," he said.

"That's not surprising," said Severus.

Madison then crawled a little so that she could get to Harry and went to grab his glasses.

"No Maddy," said Harry, chuckling, "These are Daddy's."

"Da-da," said Madison, trying to grab them again.

Harry stopped her by taking her hands gently and then pulled her close into a firm, yet careful, hug. He kissed her on the cheek. Severus watched Harry's interaction with Madison, as he held Kaitlyn in his own arms. He managed to move so that he lied on the bed, facing Harry and the girls were in between them.

Both men felt like they were just on top of the world right now. So Voldemort was alive in a glass prison, but one thing was for sure, they were both very, very glad that they still had their girls. No-one was going to take them away from them. No-one …

The End

Note: Thank you to everyone who have read and reviewed. It definitely looks like that this will be a series. I've dubbed them the 'Potions' series. The third story will be up when I can. Until then take care and happy readings, sign Calypphire.


End file.
